


One by One

by jennypenny04



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, i guess?, idk what else, it's just ALL ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennypenny04/pseuds/jennypenny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is jealous that he can't openly express his feelings for the love of his life. She reminds him that she's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

**Author's Note:**

> based off the songs "Duet" by Penny and Sparrow ft. Stephanie Briggs and "Secret Love Song pt. II" by Little Mix.
> 
> this is my first time posting on here and comments and such would be very much appreciated! Thank you in advanced!

It was a lovely ceremony filled with smiles and warm feelings, just as all weddings should be.

Roy was just thankful that there was an open bar so he didn’t have to stomach all of this sober. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy for Elric and Winry, he was, it was just that he was also a bit jealous.

Jealous of the fact that Ed could openly show his affection towards the woman he loves, while all Roy could do was stare at Riza from across the room as she talked to the other guests. Not for too long, of course, someone might suspect something.

His heart ached at the realization that this could never be theirs, he was never going to see her walk down the aisle towards him in a white dress; he could never openly kiss her or hold her. What killed him the most was that he could never truly step in whenever he saw the glances she received from other men when they walked down the street. It’s not like she needed the protection, but he needed the satisfaction of showing that she was his.

No, Colonel Mustang could not show any extra attention towards his loyal Lieutenant.

They knew all that from the start, but it sure as hell didn’t make it any easier. For now, they just stick to sentimental glances and small smiles when they pass each other in the halls of Central.

In private, though, a different story was being written. They haven’t done much, but just enough to make them both itch for more. After the Promised Day they realized that they couldn't run from their feelings anymore, Roy watching her almost die was enough for him to through rules and regulations to the wind, and for a few days it was nice. They started with simple kisses that moved slowly into suggestive touches, all clothed of course. They knew they should slow down if they truly wanted to keep their rebuilding plans a float, but she was testing him today.

Roy didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, or the plunging neckline of Riza’s otherwise modest black dress, but the yearning in the pit of his stomach was pulling him towards her.

“Lieutenant. Dance with me!” he exclaimed, holding a hand out for her. She blinked at him with a look of confusion, she could hear Rebecca and Winry snickering.

“Sir?” she asked, trying not to cause a scene, but everyone was slowly turning their attention towards them.

“C’mon! Just one dance!” he pleaded again.

“I’ll put on a slow one.” Ed proclaimed, earning a slap from Winry.

Riza shook her head as an awkward silence started forming, Roy wiggled his fingers once more and a look of desperation flickered through his eyes. She sighed and looked around the room once more before gently taking his hand, ignoring the slight pulse her heart made from the impact.

She also ignored the tingling in her stomach as his other hand moved to her waist, giving her side a slight squeeze.

They thankfully weren’t the only ones on the dance floor as the song played. She tried not to focus on his face and paid more attention to the distance between them, making sure there was enough to make it look like it was nothing more than a friendly slow dance. If there even is such a thing.

“Let them talk,” Roy whispered.

“You don’t mean that” Riza replied, thinking that the alcohol was definitely talking for him.

A tense silence formed between them as they danced. She unknowingly let her fingers linger on the ends of his collar, gently brushing the hair on his neck, he leaned into the touch. Once she realized what she was doing she quickly moved her hand to grasp his shoulder, both of them stiffened.

“Remember the last time we danced like this?” Roy asked.

Riza squished her face as she tried to think about what he was talking about. She never remembered dancing like this with him…unless, “You mean that time when we were fifteen and you almost broke my toes because of how much you stepped on my feet?” she said, laughing slightly.

“Yep that’s the one.” he replied, smiling along with her, “I was just so nervous around you. I still am.” he whispered, as he closed some of the space between them. She knew she needed to back up, but she couldn’t.

“Colonel…” she said as a warning, finally looking into his eyes.

“Riza I-“ he started but was interrupted by the song change, loud and fast sounds now filled the room and Riza took the change in mood to break away from him. Roy went to grab her arm but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was surprised and tentative; her eyes even had a tint of anger in them.

“Colonel,” she stressed, “We can’t.”

Roy’s heart clutched every time she used his title, especially in that tone, that-we can’t be too close like this-tone. He cleared his throat and gave her a nod as he headed back over to the bar. Riza stood in place and watched him. She bit her tongue as she finally turned towards the other side of the room.

The drive back to his apartment was filled with so much tension Riza was surprised she could even drive. Roy wasn’t nearly as drunk as he wished he was, Havoc came up to him and cut him off not long after their dance, handing him only water the rest of the wedding.

Riza pulled into his building, “We’re here,” she said.

“So we are,” he replied.

They locked eyes and Riza was about to say something before Roy cut her off with a kiss. She tensed and went wide eyed, pushing him off before her body could get over the shock and respond.

“What are you doing?” she screamed.

“We need to talk.” he stated.

“That wasn’t talking.”

“Just come up, please?”

“Not if that’s gonna happen.”

“It’s nothing we haven’t done before,” he stated. She huffed, feeling aggravated and defeated.

She followed him to his door and watched as his back muscles clung to the white button down he was wearing, her thoughts making her blush slightly.

They entered his apartment and Roy turned to her. They stared at each other for a moment before he moved towards her, Riza sent him a warning glance but didn’t fight him when he wrapped his arm around her, her chin rested on his shoulder and his hands gently played with the zipper.

“This is a nice dress on you.” he said, his one arm wrapping around her waist just a bit tighter, pulling her closer.

Riza closed her eyes and tried not to shiver from the contact.

Roy gently started to pull the zipper down to expose her defaced tattoo. He moved one of her straps to get a better look at the burned skin, he kissed her shoulder in the process.

“Roy…” Riza whispered, she knew she shouldn’t let this go much further, but the fact was that her heart and body both wanted it to.

He didn’t respond as his hand gently moved over the scarred skin, the familiar sense of guilt bubbling inside, and she knew it too.

That’s when she backed up and took his face in his hands. “Don’t,” she said simply. Roy closed his eyes and sighed, nodding slightly.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and moved her hands to his shoulders. Roy looked at her, her eyes trained on his shirt. He lifted her chin and kissed her again. There was an urgency that wasn’t there before, he gently pressed her against the wall but that’s when Riza broke away. They both knew where this could head if one of them wasn’t careful.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “it’s just, the wedding today made me think. I want that for us, but I know we can’t have that. I just-I love you,” he stammered, “I love you and I want you.” he finished.

Riza was silent as she tried to get over those three words that were just said. Roy was never this candid and even though they both knew how they felt for each other, saying it out loud just seemed so taboo.

She looked to him, his eyes were soft and there was a slight smirk playing on his lips.

She was defeated, too tired to try and fight something that she didn’t want to fight anymore. “I love you too” she said, rubbing a hand up and down his chest, Roy squirmed a bit from the contact.

They kissed again, this time longer and sweeter. When they broke off Riza wrapped her arms around him, and Roy’s buried his into her hair.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said. He smiled. After all they’ve been through, he knew that, but it was good to hear it in words once in a while.

“I love you” he said.


End file.
